In the Holiday Worlds of Old
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: America decides to take several nations to Holiday World as a treat, and the groups split up and do their own thing. All seems to go well, until a sudden storm blows in and makes the park lose power, stranding several nations in various rides! Also, it seems America and England are having a contest...Only major ship is USUK, country names used.


**Author's Note: Holiday World is an independently-owned theme park in my state, featuring a water park modeled after an African safari and four areas modeled after four major holidays. After I had the opportunity to visit for the first time in mid-July, I decided to write a fanfic where several of the Hetalia characters visit as well.**

 **#########**

"Here are your tickets!" America announced happily, pulling out several bundles of tickets. "They'll let you in instantly once they see these babies!"

"I'm so excited to be here! I hear Splashin' Safari has the two biggest water coasters in the world!" Seychelles grinned, climbing out of France's backseat.

"They better be, as that's all we're here for anyway," Monaco reminded her niece, pushing up her glasses.

"It's so hot out..." Canada noticed, shading his eyes as he got out of his car. "Good thing we all put sunscreen on!"

"Oh no, I totally forgot!" America announced, zipping open his backpack and pulling out his yellow tube of sunscreen. He then slathered it onto his face.

"Really, America? You're doing this _now?"_ England complained. "You should've done this before we left so you wouldn't waste everyone's time!"

"We're perfectly okay with going on ahead!" Taiwan reassured the group, running ahead to catch up with Japan.

"No, we should all stay together. It's a big park, and we don't want to get lost!" Canada suggested.

"Not as big as Disney World," Latvia reminded the group in an unimpressed tone.

"Done! Now let's get going!" America announced, throwing the sunscreen back into his backpack and running ahead of the group, leading everyone. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention! There's a bag check before you go in, but you all will be fine!"

The group chatted amongst themselves until emerging from a tunnel under the highway and reaching said bag check, and since America was in front of everyone else, he plopped his backpack down on the table.

After the smooth bag check-since amazingly, nobody had brought anything prohibited, Canada got a map and quickly opened it up.

"Okay, so I think we should all stick together as a group-" He started to say, before America grabbed Japan out of the group and ran off with him.

"Come on Japan, you're my partner! We're going to 4th of July first!"

"Why do we even have to be in one big group? We obviously all have different interests and goals, so why don't we all split up and meet back here at the end of the day?" Monaco suggested. "I mean, we just came here for the water park," She left with Seychelles and France.

"I wanna go to the water park first too! Can I? It's too hot to do anything else!" Sealand begged Finland and Sweden, and they nodded. "Alright! Come on!" He tugged on Seborga and Wy's arms and dragged them along with him.

"I just wanna see all the parks in order,"Japan shrugged, and the Baltics agreed.

"We came here to have fun! So let's have fun!" Lithuania smiled.

"Japan went off with America, and I have no partner. I guess I'll gang up with you three," Taiwan told the Baltic Trio.

Everyone took off, leaving England alone with Canada. Canada simply sighed, but England patted his shoulder. "Looks like it's just us two. Don't be so glum, it'll be fun! I'll have you know, I used to set world records for roller coasters!"

"Well, alright then!" Canada folded the map up and slipped it into his short pocket. "I think we should go to 4th of July-"

England instantly turned green and his cheeks bulged, and Canada rapidly waved his hands in front of his face. "Or we could check out Thanksgiving! That was when America was still British! Besides, they have roller coasters there!"

England composed himself and nodded, though his face still looked slightly greenish. "Sounds fun. Lead the way, since you have the map."

############

The Baltics and Taiwan arrived at the first holiday in the park, Christmas. "Ooooh, they're even playing Christmas carols! This is my favorite part already!" Taiwan gushed. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a black loose tie, black thigh-highs, red flats, and a plaid pink and white miniskirt.

"Don't you think that skirt is a bit inconvenient to ride in?" Lithuania asked in a nervous tone, wearing a simple white shirt, jean shorts, and a green jacket. His hair was tied back with a green hair tie.

"Nonsense, I'm not worried! Besides, I have my bathing suit on underneath!" She lifted her skirt up slightly to reveal her bathing suit bottom, then just as quickly dropped it.

"What kinds of rides are here?" Estonia asked, pulling his map out of his pocket and walking forward. "Oh, they're all kiddy rides."

"Hey! I'll have to ride them since I'm not tall enough to ride anything else!" Latvia snapped, wearing his usual red hoodie and jeans combo.

"I'll ride them with you!" Taiwan instantly offered, grabbing Latvia's hand and running into Rudolph's Playground, pointing at Reindeer Games, a small drop-ride. "What about that one?"

"Uh, okay!" Latvia smiled nervously. They instantly got in line, which wasn't very big since it was still early.

Estonia sat down on a nearby bench and started playing on his phone, while Lithuania noticed a nearby skeeball booth and instantly shelled out the money required to play.

"I've never ridden on a ride like this before," Latvia nervously admitted just as they got to the front of the line.

"Oh, they're super fun, but super fast! You'll love it!" Taiwan promised him, choosing the seat in the front next to him. She then kicked off her flats onto the ride platform so they wouldn't fly off while riding. The ride attendant then securely fastened the two into their seat belts, then pulled the bar over their heads and onto their chests, then positioned their hands on it. After everyone was fastened inside, she started the ride, and it quickly soared up three stories to the top.

Latvia covered his eyes at first, but once he realized the ride wasn't very fast, he uncovered them and let go of the bar. Taiwan next to him had her hands up in the air, genuinely having fun. The ride slowly went down, only to jerk back up to the top, then slide down, then jerk, then finally slide back down.

After the bar was lifted up, both Latvia and Taiwan ran from the ride; she was laughing. "Wasn't that fun?!"

"Not really," Latvia admitted. "I heard there's an even bigger one in 4th of July. I wanna ride that one now."

"Look, I won a prize!" Lithuania announced, showing off a stuffed reindeer toy in his arms. "I won it at skeeball!"

"Before we leave, can we eat something? I didn't eat breakfast,"

"Why not? I could use an energizing snack," Estonia agreed, walking up to the group. Taiwan looked around for a snack stand, and found several.

They went to the one closest to the ride, which had all sorts of deep-fat-fried goodies for them. Estonia got a Bavarian cheese pretzel, Taiwan got fried Oreos with a mug of milk, Lithuania got a jalapeno-stuffed pretzel, and Latvia got some pink cotton candy. "What's next?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Even I could tell you that, Halloween! See?" Taiwan eagerly pointed to the orange sign that marked the next park.

"There's two roller coasters there," Estonia commented, looking at his map.

"Let's finish our food first before we ride them," Lithuania smiled nervously.

#############

Meanwhile, England and Canada had made it to Thanksgiving, which was near the very back of the park, so it was quite a walk. The first thing they were greeted to were the combined screams of people on the two massive roller coasters this holiday had to offer, making England smile and shade his eyes as he basked in the shadow of the tallest wooden coaster in sight.

"Isn't it massive? That's The Voyage," Canada explained. "It's named after the brave voyage the Pilgrims took on The Mayflower to arrive here!"

"We should've let them rot," England mumbled, making Canada stare at him strangely.

"Huh?"

"Never mind! How did you know that?"

"It's written on the ride description," He pointed to the sign. "Do you want to ride it? Or do you want to ride some smaller rides first?"

"What's this 'smaller-ride' nonsense? We're riding that coaster, first!" England grabbed Canada's hand and pulled him into line, which was quite a long one. "I didn't know the wait would be a long one," He looked quite overheated in his dark brown suit already, which Canada winced at.

"Why are you dressed like that? I mean, I'm just asking," He was wearing a red T-shirt with white shorts and matching sandals.

"I shouldn't lose my sense of style just because we're in a theme park, right?"

"Hey! England! Fancy running into you here!" America announced loudly from the back of the line.

"I thought you were back in 4th of July!" England yelled back.

"Yeah, but the food here is more filling! You should've seen the huge BBQ lunch I just ate!" He laughed.

"Oh dear," Canada sighed.

"And just what makes you think you can ride this after you've eaten?" England demanded in an irritated voice.

"Because I can! How about we have a contest? We stuff ourselves silly with food, then ride all of the crazy, wild, fast rides! The first person to puke loses!" America laughed harder.

"Okay, you're on! Rather silly bet though, since you're going to lose," England smirked, right as it was his turn to get on the ride. He sat down right in the front, and Canada took the seat behind him. America had to sit near the back due to his place in line, but England had just enough time to smirk at him again before buckling up his seat belt and holding onto the bar.

"What makes you so sure America will lose?" Canada whispered to England just as the coaster started to shift out of the station.

"Because I've never lost my lunch on a coaster before," England boasted proudly. The ride started to slowly but steadily chug up the chains marking the hill, which was a very, very, very, tall hill.

"When will this ride get started?" America asked under his breath.

"I wonder why he didn't have Japan with him?" England wondered out loud, and was about to turn around and ask that, before the coaster dipped down and rapidly tore down a steep, giant drop. Most of the passengers instantly screamed and covered their eyes, including Canada, but England threw his hands up. "This is thrilling! I haven't felt this much adrenaline in ages!"

The coaster gained more and more speed, looping around tight step curves, and dropping down into tunnels. Several times the car literally threw itself into turns, making the passengers scream with both fear and excitement. The ride kept getting faster until the very end, which several rows of brakes forced the coaster to lurch to a stop.

The passengers got off the roller coaster, most of them laughing and talking about how much fun The Voyage was and how they wanted to ride it again. England pulled himself out of the coaster and smoothed down his hair, then walked over to the exit.

"Oh, no!" Canada yelped. "My phone was in my pocket; I forgot to put it on the tray in front of us before the ride started! It must've fallen out on the ride!" He shrugged. "I guess I can buy a new one."

"How are you feeling?" America grinned, swaying back and forth on his feet. "I feel fantastic!" He covered his mouth and loudly burped, making England smirk.

"You sure you're alright? Next up is the Thunderbird!"

"Dude, I don't feel like riding any coasters right now. Can't we ride on something a bit less extreme, like The Mayflower or Crow's Nest?" America leaned against a lamp post, really dizzy.

"Where'd Japan go?" Canada asked, only to see the short Asian walk over to their group.

"Sorry I took so long, this place is easy to get lost in. I told you it'd only take me a few minutes to use the restroom," Japan explained. "Whoa, you don't look so good. Are you okay?"

"I just got off The Voyage after eating BBQ pork wings, BBQ cheese fires, and a waffle cone," America grimaced and covered his mouth. "But I'm fine!"

"There's a first-aid station over there. Why don't you go there and get some rest?"

"Because that would be cheating!" America steadied himself. "Besides, England's just talking tough. Before he rides the Thunderbird, he has to eat the Pilgrims' Feast at the Plymouth Rock Cafe!"

"You guys are so immature," Japan sighed in unison with Canada.

###############

Meanwhile, France had taken his girls to the Splashin' Safari, a giant water park with an African theme. It took Seychelles only a few minutes to get changed in the changing room, since she wore her bathing suit under her outfit. It was a frilly pink bikini top that was cropped and off-shoulder, with a matching pink bottom with a lacy skirt cover-up. She tied her hair back into two pigtails using pink ribbons.

"I'm ready! I'm going to meet you outside!" She yelled to Monaco, who was still getting changed.

"If you insist," She responded simply, and Seychelles stuffed her clothes back into her backpack and slung it back on her back, briefly wishing France had splurged a bit more to rent them out a locker. She ran outside the changing room and bounced up and down happily, already feeling the African vibes.

Soon enough Monaco came out, with a white ribbon in her hair and a simple white bikini on. The top was strung around her neck like a necklace, and her glasses were missing.

"Now we must wait for France," She said, noticing Seychelle's excitement. "You sure seem happy,"

"Of course! I love the music here! It's like my culture!" She started to dancing to it, but soon stopped once France came out of the changing rooms, dressed in a blue Speedo, which both girls glared at him for.

"Hey! This gives you the best speed on the slides!" He protested with a wink.

"You go down the slides on a raft," Monaco explained.

"But your butt still touches the water!"

"Come on, let's go ride those first!" Seychelles pointed to a group of black and purple water slides, all covered and intimidatingly dark. "I heard they're all different lengths and speeds. They'd be fun to start with,"

"Who will hold your backpack?" Monaco asked, and Seychelles looked around, finding Finland walking by.

"He can! Finland!" She darted over to him. "France didn't buy a locker for us. Can you please hold onto my stuff while we go ride on the slides?" She smiled, and Finland smiled back.

"I'd love to! Just find me when you want it back!"

"Okay!" She ran back to her group and grabbed a yellow raft, then looked at the slides. "Which one should we ride first?"

"The smallest, then build our way up, naturally." Monaco decided.

"But however will we know the difference?" France wondered.

"That's the fun part!" Seychelles grinned widely and hurried up a large flight of stairs up to a dark black slide that looped around several times in tight coils. "I'm riding this one first!"

"I will go with you. It says you cannot ride alone." Monaco followed, then gave an apologetic look to France. "Sorry, but there's only enough room for two,"

"I don't mind riding with someone else for once." France reassured her, then she climbed into the raft behind Seychelles, looping her legs around the front of the raft.

The ride attendee adjusted the girls' position, then carefully shoved them into the dark tunnel, making Seychelles scream the instant she was plunged into the inky blackness.

"This makes my stomach drop!" Monaco gasped from behind her, tightly clutching onto Seychelles instead of the raft's handles.

"Mine too!" Seychelles yelled back, gripping the handles so tightly she knew her knuckles were white.

The water loudly roared around them, and the raft spun around the deep drops, making Seychelles scream even louder. The last twist was an extremely steep drop that forced the girls' hair up and sprayed water in their faces. At the end, the raft popped out of the end and splashed down into the pool, showering the girls and drenching them.

"Wasn't that fun?" Seychelles laughed, catching her breath as the raft floated to the end of the pool.

"You were screaming the whole time." Monaco reminded her, climbing out of the raft and helping Seychelles out. She pulled out the raft.

"From excitement! I wanna ride it again!"

"Let's ride something else next. I want to try the Mammoth."

"Yes! Let's ride that next! Let's go find France!" Seychelles tossed their inner tube back onto the rack and stood next to the pile, waiting for France to show up.

France eventually did show up after a few minutes, amazingly dry compared to the drenched girls. "Oh, so you did go on the slide."

"You didn't?" Monaco asked in a shocked tone.

"No," France admitted quickly, then pushed Monaco and Seychelles in front of him. "What do you want to ride next?"

"Mammoth!" The girls answered at once at the same time, making France's face fall.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!"

########

After Finland was given Seychelle's bag, he slung it over his shoulder next to his own bag and continued walking, Sealand and his two micronation friends in tow.

"When can we ride an actual water slide? Like the Wildebeest? It's scorching hot, and I hate having to ride all of these kiddy rides!" Wy complained, wearing a bright pink one-piece covered in frills.

"Yeah, I wanna ride something super cool too! Why come here to just sit around?" Sealand chimed in, wearing simple blue swim trunks with a white cloud design.

"Come on, you guys, I'm happy to just be here! It's just a beautiful day!" Seborga smiled, winking. He had on lime-green swim trunks that were slightly above the knee, shorter than Sealand's.

"Look, why don't you guys play here?" Finland suggested, pointing to a water playground named Monsoon Lagoon. "That has slides, and look at that giant bucket! It'll get you soaked in no time!"

"That tiki bucket is creepy," Wy declined, shivering.

"Well I'm going! Come on!" Seborga happily ran inside and started climbing up the stairs to use the biggest water slide there, a covered yellow one.

"Here, you can watch these since you're not swimming." Finland told Sweden, sitting him down in the shade with the backpacks. Finland had on striped green and blue swim trunks with a white T-shirt, but Sweden was still in his street clothes.

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Playing! Duh!" Finland laughed, running into the shallow wading pool. He promptly sat down in the water and watched the micronation trio explore.

"Look, I can push down on this see-saw and control this fountain!" Sealand announced, pressing all of his weight onto the contraption and spraying out a geyser of warm salt water, making nearby children run away screaming.

"You forgot how strong you are, dumbass!" Wy snapped. "Stop freaking out humans,"

"I wonder when that bucket will drop," Seborga questioned, standing under it. He didn't have to wait for very long, however, since almost as soon as he said that, the bucket tipped, dumping a thousand gallons of warm salt water onto him and several other kids. The waterfall was so torrential even Sealand and Wy got sprayed by it, but they were relatively compared to the soaked-through Seborga.

"Yuck, is that salt water? It went in my mouth," Wy stuck out her tongue and coughed.

"That was fun! I wanna do it again! Next time, you guys should stand under it!" Seborga grinned and winked.

"You gotta wait a full minute for it to fill back up again though," A nearby child grumbled.

"Let's try out some of these water slides!" Sealand climbed up a slippery set of stairs and ran past several various spraying fountains until he reached the top step of the water playground, which had two giant slides, a blue one and a yellow one that was covered. Seborga and Wy followed him.

"I'm going down this one. See you guys at the bottom!" Seborga announced, jumping onto his stomach and instantly sliding down the yellow slide, his screams being able to be heard for several seconds. "It's so dark in here!"

"Then I'm going down this one! I bet it's faster!" Wy announced, sitting down in the fastly-rushing waters of the blue slide.

"I'm coming with you! In fact, I should be first!" Sealand tried to push his way in front of Wy, ignoring her protests. He accidentally pushed her down too far, and soon the two were sliding down the slide together, being tossed into the various tiny curves.

"You idiot! Let go of me!" Wy snapped, shoving Sealand off her waist and watching him slide down in front of her on his stomach, getting splashed in the face one final time before sliding off the slide. Wy soon followed, also getting a warm spray of water to the face. She angrily blew her hair out of her face.

"Where's Seborga?" Sealand asked, standing in the wading pool and looking around.

"He must've gotten stuck up there," Wy pointed to the yellow slide just before Seborga came barreling down the small orange slide on his belly.

"Woohoo! These slides are so much fun!"

"You get excited over the simplest things,"

############

Meanwhile, the Baltic Trio and Taiwan had reached the next park, Halloween. "Let's ride The Raven!" Taiwan shouted, throwing her empty food tray away.

"W-what?" Lithuania choked. "Don't you want to ride something smaller first?"

"Yeah, Lithuania's right. We just ate, and a really fast coaster like that would just spell disaster, literally." Estonia adjusted his glasses.

"Let's ride Halloswings instead!" Latvia suggested, pointing to the giant rotating chairswing. "Even I'm tall enough to ride that!"

"Perfect! Let's go!" Taiwan grabbed Latvia's hand and pulled him into line, the other two Baltics following. As usual, the line wasn't very long due to the early hour, and soon enough, the four were able to take their pick of whatever seats they wanted. Taiwan picked a swing on the left and kicked her flats off again, while the Baltics decided to stay close together and fastened themselves into their seats. After the ride filled up and the attendant adjusted their seat belts, he started the ride and Taiwan started to cheer from excitement. "Isn't this so much fun?! We're flying!"

"I hope my glasses don't fall off," Estonia worried, pushing them slightly higher onto his face.

"Yeah, lots of fun!" Latvia agreed with a smile on his face. His hands were tightly gripping the handles on the swing. "It really is like flying!"

"What about you, Lithuania? Are you having fun?" Taiwan asked nicely, and even though he nodded, his face was slowly turning the same shade of green as his eyes.

"I shouldn't have eaten before I got on here," He groaned, tightly clutching his stomach instead of his seat.

"Oh no! Don't puke! Otherwise it'll spray all around the park!"

"Don't put that image in my head!" He loudly burped.

"There's only a minute left on this ride, you can do it!" Latvia coaxed.

Sure enough, a minute later, the ride slowly lowered itself down into a stop, and the instant his seat's buckle was loosened, Lithuania stumbled over to the nearest trash can and started throwing up into it, an action Estonia didn't hesitate to film on his phone.

"Maybe we should go on gentler rides from now on?" Taiwan nervously suggested.

"But where's the fun in that? This park was made for thrill seekers!" Latvia stated.

"I get sick on everything anyway," Lithuania moaned, spitting into the trash can.

"There's a first-aid station around here. Why don't you go there and rest?"

"Yeah, and afterwards we can go to 4th of July! There's nothing scary there!" Taiwan grinned.

"Okay..." Lithuania continued to clutch his stomach, and the trio led him to the first-aid station in Thanksgiving.

##########

After England had eaten the Pilgrims' Feast, which consisted of three rolls, two pieces of chicken, corn, green beans, stuffing, a sweet potato casserole, and mashed potatoes, as well as brownies and a soda, they were ready to ride more rides.

"Should we ride The Thunderbird? I read it sprays water in your face before launching," Japan suggested.

"No. England's used to riding on roller coasters, so he probably won't lose his lunch on them. He needs to ride a different kind of ride!" America grabbed England's arm and dragged him over to 4th of July.

"What did you have in mind?" Canada asked nervously. America finally stopped and pointed at a giant red, white, and blue spangled disk that was currently rotating super fast at a titled angle.

"That thing, The Revolution! It spins you around so super fast you stick to the wall!"

"That thing will kill us!" England paled.

"I know, which is part of the fun!" He pulled England into the line, and Japan followed them, figuring he should ride at least one ride. Canada hung back and simply watched the ride come to a stop upright, and the dizzy yet excited guests come pouring out of it.

"Wasn't that fun? I wanna ride it again!" A girl announced, dragging her boyfriend back into the line.

The ride moved quickly due to the capacity of it, and soon the trio were inside and quickly took their 'seats', as the riders were all standing. America and Japan stood next to each other, and England across from them. A ride attendee strapped their wrists and waists into the ride tightly, then after making sure everyone was safely secured, he started the ride, which was met with a chorus of screams once it started to move.

Taiwan and the Baltics were walking by at that point and noticed Japan in the ride, making Taiwan grin. "Hey, Japan! Look at us!" They waved, and Japan waved back the best he could in his restraints.

"Just looking at that ride makes me sick," Lithuania stuck out his tongue.

"They look like they're having fun though," Latvia was sipping some Mountain Dew and pointed to the trio, and while England and Japan just looked bored, America looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself, which made the four film the ride with their phones.

"This isn't illegal, right?" Taiwan worried.

"It shouldn't be. People do this kind of stuff all the time," Estonia then started watching the video he filmed of Lithuania, which the older Baltic instantly leaned into to watch.

"Hey, is that me puking into a trash can?!"

There was the loud sound of someone gagging and hurling on The Revolution, then of someone screaming, which made the four glance back at it.

"Who was that? I hope they're okay," Taiwan sighed.

"Everyone gets sick on rides. I'm sure they'll be fine if they just sit down after getting off," Latvia stated.

The ride finally stopped, and several people got off, complaining about how disgusting that was. England got off next, and so did America, looking extremely queasy.

"Ugh, I didn't know the ride would be that bad!" He groaned, then nudged Japan, who had just gotten off the ride with vomit all over his clothes. "But no hard feelings, right Japan?"

"Where's the smoking area? I need a cigarette," Japan stumbled over there in a daze, and the other smokers leaned away from his appearance. He instantly lit one up and took a long drag, sighing in relief.

"There are smoking areas here?!" All the countries present, minus America, said in disbelief.

"I brought some spare clothes. You can wear them if you want," Lithuania offered to Japan, holding out his bag.

"Well, I guess this means I won the bet! Just like I knew I would!" England boasted, only to smell the strong scent of vomit coming off Japan's clothes, which made him turn green and duck his head into a trash can to throw up.

"So, nobody won. As expected," Canada sighed wearily.

#############

France and his family were currently sitting outside a snack bar in Splashin' Safari, eating a giant bowl of ice cream together with Gatorade to wash it down.

"Can we please go ride the Mammoth now? The longer we wait, the longer the wait is!" Seychelles begged, bouncing up and down in her seat. Her pile of ice cream was all gone, and there was hot fudge and melted ice cream on her chest and around her mouth.

"Yes, what is the point of going to a water park famous for its water slides if you are not going to ride that water slide?" Monaco chimed in, wiping her mouth with a napkin and sipping some Gatorade. She made a sour face. "Ewww, this Gatorade tastes like cold medicine,"

"There must be something wrong with the machine!" Seychelles suggested. "Anyway, can we please ride on The Mammoth now?"

"I'd love to, but we all just ate! You don't want to throw up on the ride, do you?" France laughed.

"I never get motion sick," Monaco stared at him.

"Me neither! Let's go!" Seychelles jumped out of her seat and ran ahead of the group, and Monaco ran after her. France ran after her and caught up to them.

"Wouldn't you guys like to ride something a bit smaller, like Jungle Racer?" He pointed over to a tall multicolored slide where riders raced each other down on mats. Luckily, the two girls' eyes lit up.

"That looks like fun!" Seychelles grinned. "I'm totally going to win that!" She ran over in that direction.

"Not if I get there first!" Monaco ran after her just as fast, and France smirked and walked after them.

They soon reached the ride, which was at the top of several stairs, which they eagerly climbed. The ride attendee handed them their foam mats and told them to wait their turn, as the slides they picked were currently occupied by a group of friends laughing on their way down. Once it was their turn, they hopped onto their mats and the ride attendee pushed them down gently, and Seychelles laughed as hers gained the most speed and the warm salt water flew into her mouth.

"Woohoo! I'm totally going to win this!" She loudly cheered, kicking her feet behind her, splashing more water onto Monaco's side.

"That is what you think! By splashing more water onto my side, you only further increase my speed!" Monaco grinned, and sure enough, she was nearly halfway through the ride, gaining a lot of speed.

"I think I am!" France called from near the bottom, soon sliding easily into the end of the ride, making the girls gasp. His speed clocked in on the ride's timer, and so did the girls' once they reached the end. "I told you this Speedo enhances my speed!" He winked.

"Again, we went down the ride on mats," Monaco rolled her eyes and the trio handed their wet mats to a nearby ride operator.

"Alright, Mammoth time!" Seychelles announced, and the two grabbed onto France's arms and dragged him over to the giant water slide.

############

After a while, the micronations started to grow bored of the water playground and wanted to do something else, and Finland and Sweden agreed. Finland climbed out of the water and grabbed their backpacks, then called out to the kids. "We're leaving to play on something else! Come on!"

Wy and Seborga heard him and hurriedly ran to him, and he handed them their towels. "Sweden, Sealand didn't hear me. Would you please go get him for me?" He asked, still putting things into their backpacks.

"Alright," Sweden nodded and carefully stepped into the wave pool, holding up the legs of his pants so they wouldn't get wet. "Sealand? Sealand, it's time to go," He stated, walking over to the giant water bucket. He grabbed Sealand's arm. "Come on,"

"Look out!" Sealand managed to warn before the giant bucket tipped over, spilling its gallons of water onto everyone present, including Sweden. Sealand started to giggle, and Sweden slowly trudged back out of the pool and handed Sealand to Finland, who also was stifling his giggles.

"I have an extra towel for you," He managed to say.

"Never speak of this again," Sweden directed.

"Hey, why don't we go to the Bahari Wave Pool next? The waves there are ginormous!" Wy suggested, looking at the map.

"Sounds like fun! Hopefully none of us will get swept away!" Seborga laughed.

"It's not too far from here either, so let's go," Finland smiled and ushered the younger children over there.

The wave pool was giant and nearly covered an entire acre, and the wave machine was currently on, making the people in the pool giddily bounce up and down on huge four-foot waves. Finland found a shaded spot near the pool and set down their stuff as well as Sweden, then looked back at the kids. "Don't worry about us, just go and enjoy yourselves!"

The three nodded and ran into the pool, Wy instantly falling down onto her back due to being knocked over by a sudden massive wave. "Ooof!" She sat up and held her back. "That smarts!"

"Are you sure these waves aren't too big for you?" Seborga laughed at her before being swallowed up by a bigger one, making him spit and sputter. "It went into all my orifices!"

Meanwhile, however, Sealand was embracing the waves, holding out his arms and splashing himself whenever a huge one came his way. "Look at me! I'm the master of the waves! I am truly the land of the sea!" He announced to Finland, who was currently drying off Sweden.

"Yes you are, now be a little quieter. Sweden's not in a good mood right now," He scolded.

"Neither am I, look at those black clouds! You think it's going to storm?" Wy pointed to a group of black, low-lying storm clouds.

"It doesn't matter, the park rides don't close in severe weather!" Sealand laughed, diving underwater.

"Maybe not, but high winds can be really bad for high-flying rides and roller coasters. Plus lighting can cause power outages, which might shut down rides accidentally. They might still close the park down," Finland said in a worried tone. "I hope we'll get a refund!"

"Well until then, let's enjoy the time we have for today!" Seborga laughed and swam after Sealand.

############

After everyone changed and recovered at the first aid station, Canada, Japan, England, and America all returned to Thanksgiving to tackle the second roller coaster there: The Thunderbird.

"Please don't puke on me again," Japan said nervously, sitting all the way in the back of the coaster. Canada, America, and England all sat near the front, putting their cell phones in the designated tray before the ride started.

"I'm nowhere near you! You'll be fine!" America rolled his eyes.

"I hope we get to ride this several more times before that storm hits," A teenaged boy said in a worried tone to one of his friends behind Canada.

"Yeah, I hope the ride doesn't stall either!" His friend stated.

"We'll be fine! That storm is nowhere near us!" A girl laughed, and after the ride attendee made sure everyone was tightly buckled in, she started the ride, spraying water into everyone's faces. The ride then rapidly launched them out of the station with the sound of thunder, making almost everyone on the ride scream.

"We're going to hit that barn!" America cried, only to have the coaster sharply turn just seconds before hitting it.

"Dude, it's all part of the experience!" A little boy reassured him with a smile on his face.

The ride went through several spins and dips, almost colliding with other rides at various points during the duration, before finally stopping back at the station.

"That was exhilarating! Let's ride it again!" America cheered, jumping out of his seat.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We should probably round up everyone before this storm hits just to make sure they're all alright," Canada nervously suggested, adjusting his glasses.

"Canada's right. If it's a fluke and the storm misses us, then we can compensate everyone for their lost time, but if it does hit, then we won't have to worry about anyone," England got out of the ride next, swaying slightly.

"Alright. The only problem is, where did everyone go?" America asked, making the three countries facepalm.

##########

"Let's go to Liberty Launch next, then we can go to the last holiday," Taiwan suggested, jumping into the star-spangled launcher's line. The Baltic Trio followed her; Estonia was texting someone on his phone, while Latvia was sipping more Mountain Dew and Lithuania was checking the time on his phone. A family of a father and three girls went onto the ride ahead of them, then it was their turn. Taiwan sat next to Latvia and Lithuania, while Estonia sat on the other side. Taiwan kicked off her flats and pulled the bar onto her chest.

"Look at those clouds, Dad! Is it going to storm?" The oldest girl nervously asked her father as she kicked off her flip-flops.

"We'll be fine, dear. We're leaving after this ride anyway,"

"I don't like thunderstorms!" The youngest girl, sitting next to Lithuania, cried. He smiled at her.

"I don't either. Will you hold my hand so I don't get scared?"

"Okay," The girl nodded nervously.

The ride attendee pulled the bar down onto everyone just as a loud rumble of thunder sounded, making him look at the imposing clouds. "Okay, looks like this'll be the last load before we shut down this ride for weather," He stated, walking back over to his operating stand.

"I thought the rides never closed in bad weather," Latvia said in confusion.

"They do if they are tall rides or roller coasters, like this. Can't risk lighting striking this ride," He then started the ride. "Have fun!"

The ride shot them up several feet into the air really fast, making Taiwan and Latvia cheer with excitement. She threw up her hands just as the ride slowly went down, then up to the top, but instead of going down like it was supposed to, the ride remained stuck at the top. The lights and music suddenly stopped, and the ride attendee hissed.

"There must've been a power outage," He suggested right as a bright flash of lighting flashed in the dark sky and torrential rain splashed down onto the riders. "Yup, definitely a power outage. Don't worry, we'll get you all down from there!" He reassured them, running off. The youngest girl started to shiver, and Lithuania held her hand.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay. It's just rain," He reassured her with a smile. "Let's talk about something else. What's your name?"

"My name? My name's Amelia, what's yours?" She smiled happily.

"I'm Toris. Have you been to this park before?"

"I come here every summer with my sisters! But we've never gotten stuck on a ride before," She said nervously.

"How old are you? I'm nineteen,"

"I'm only eight!"

"And you're being very brave,"

"I regret drinking all that Mountain Dew earlier, I really have to pee," Latvia announced, making Taiwan and Lithuania shift in their seats away from him.

"Isn't that the motto of Mountain Dew? 'Do the Dew'?" Taiwan asked.

"Well now I have to Undo the Dew!" Latvia squirmed around the best he could with the bar restraining him.

"It's okay, we're all wet from the rain anyway! If you pee, nobody will know!" The oldest sister in the family chimed in, making her middle sister glare at her.

"Sarah! Don't be so gross!"

"What? It's just helpful advice," The girl, named Sarah, shrugged.

"We won't be up here for that long," Estonia said from the other side of the ride just as the wind picked up and loudly howled around them. Amelia tightly held onto Lithuania's hand in fear, and he shushed her.

"You're doing a great job,"

###########

Meanwhile, the same storm was also closing in on Splashin' Safari, so the ride operator for The Mammoth told France, Seychelles, and Monaco that that would be their last ride until the weather cleared up.

"Fine by me," France sat in the circular inner-tube next to Monaco and Seychelles, and the operator also sat a couple across from them and pushed them into the water.

"Have fun!" She smiled and waved, then she rapidly vanished from sight as the inner-tube slowly made its way up a chain-link track up to the top of the ride.

"Why were you so anxious about riding this?" Monaco asked suddenly, making France pale.

"Anxious? Who was anxious? I just wanted your stomachs to settle before riding this!" He grinned.

"Big Brother,"

"Alright, I'm afraid of heights. I just didn't want to tell you guys because I thought you'd make fun of me," He admitted.

"Oh, we'll still make fun of you," Seychelles smiled. "But we do it because you're our family, and that's what you do to family!"

The inner-tube splashed the group suddenly with a giant wave of water before flipping around and dragging the group through a tunnel backward in the dark before the ride suddenly stalled at the bottom.

"What happened?" Seychelles asked nervously, gripping the handles on the inner-tube. "Are we still backwards?"

The pounding of rain on the outside of the tunnel, along with the rumbles of thunder, answered her question.

"Oh, the ride must've broken in the rain," Monaco said in a nonchalant voice.

"I knew this would happen if we rode it!" France stated, looking away.

"Hey, don't worry. Rides always break down in storms. Just calm down and the ride operator will get us out in no time," The woman half of the couple reassured him, and he smiled at her.

"At least it's warm in the tunnel," Seychelles stated, laying down on the inner-tube. The wind loudly howled outside.

"Oh, I hope they get a giant crane to lift us out of here!" The man in the couple gushed, and the woman rolled her eyes at him.

"He's always wanted to ride in a giant crane. But I think we're on the ground, so that won't happen,"

"What country are you from? You have the most exquisite accent," France asked nicely.

"I am Theresa, from Spain. But my boyfriend is from Nicaragua. We wanted to come here before returning to his home for the school year, and look what happened," She smiled slightly.

"This would be the perfect opportunity to bond! So let's bond!" Monaco smiled and sat up straight in her seat. "I am Genevieve, from Monaco."

"And I'm Michelle, from Seychelles! Oh, but you probably haven't heard of it before,"

"Nonsense, I have an aunt in Seychelles! She says it's a very beautiful country," The man smiled, making Seychelles blush.

###############

Canada hurried over to the Bahari Wave Pool, finding Finland already drying off the micronations and helping them into their clothes over their bathing suits. "We have to get going, it's starting to storm," He stated, just as the skies opened up and poured rain onto them.

"We know, and we're all ready to go. Have you found anyone else yet?" Finland asked nicely.

"Well, I was in charge of Splashin' Safari, which means I also have to find France, Monaco, and Seychelles."

"I think they went on The Mammoth," He nodded over in that direction, and Canada took off running.

"Thank you!" He pulled up his hood to shield his face from the rain, only to find a giant yellow 'CLOSED DUE TO WEATHER' sign in front of The Mammoth's queue line. "No, I have to get in there! My friends are in there!"

"They are? Better hope for the best, that ride shorted out due to the lighting and is stalled. Anyone inside is stuck," A passing attendee explained, which Canada paled at.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," He reassured himself.

"Well we only recently called the fire department. Turns out some poor saps got stuck in mid-air on Liberty Launch back in 4th of July, so they'll help them first."

"Oh no! I hope they won't get sick!"

"The ride isn't in motion, but there's some children on that ride we wanted to help. To m knowledge, your friends aren't children." Canada shook his head.

"I'll be standing right here then, let me know when the fire department arrives here!" The attendee's response was lost in the howling winds, so Canada leaned against the sign to wait.

########

Japan and England both took 4th of July, since they were unable to find any of their members in Thanksgiving, only to find the stalled Liberty Launch.

"They're really high up there, aren't they?" England asked in disbelief.

"Is that England and Japan? Hello down there!" Lithuania waved at them, making the children on the ride giggle.

"Have they called the fire department yet?"

"I wasn't aware of such a thing. If they have, they haven't arrived yet," Estonia stated.

"We were told to gather up the missing members of our group so we could leave before the storm struck, but it looks like we're too late," Japan explained. "Also, I'm very sorry, but it looks like your change of clothes are getting wet,"

Lithuania chuckled. "It's okay,"

"I'll call to see where America and Canada are and if they found anyone else," England stated, only to curse softly when he turned on his phone. "No service, the storm must've knocked out communications,"

A attendee showed up with several members of the fire department, carrying a tall ladder. "The fire department is here to help you down! Just remain calm and follow their orders and everything will be alright," They placed the ladder on one side of the ride and one of the fire-fighters carefully climbed it and forced the safety bar up from a teenager's chest, then helped her out of her seat and had another fire-fighter assist her down the ladder.

"We're going to get so sick from being up here," Taiwan shivered in her soaking wet clothes.

"Aren't you worried about climbing down that ladder in those clothes?" Lithuania asked her.

"Bathing suit, remember?"

Once that side of the ride was emptied, the fire-fighters helped down Estonia's side of the ride, which went just as smoothly. Estonia scooped up Taiwan's flats from the ride platform as he left. "I got your shoes!"

"I can't wait any longer!" Latvia announced just as the fire department placed their ladder on their side of the ride. A fire-fighter climbed it and unbuckled Amelia from her seat first, seeing how she was the youngest.

"It's okay, you're okay," She reassured the girl, who tightly clung onto her.

"You remind me a lot of my mother," She smiled.

The fire-fighter gently placed her on the ground, then climbed up the ladder again and helped her two sisters down the ladder. She then helped their father down.

Another fire-fighter climbed the ladder and popped open Taiwan's safety belt, then helped her onto the ladder. "Be careful in that skirt of yours," He warned, and Taiwan shrugged.

"I have a bathing suit on under it," She slowly climbed down it, then pulled her flats onto her feet once she reached the ground. She continued to shiver.

"You're next," The fire-fighter opened up Latvia's safety harness and helped him onto the ladder, and he very slowly crawled down it.

"Ugh...I wet myself when I was up there," He blushed in embarrassment and pulled up his hood to hide his face.

"It's raining, who cares?" Estonia stated.

Lithuania was the last one to climb down the ladder, and Amelia hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for keeping me comfort during the storm!" Sarah pulled her away, but not before she waved to him. "Byebye!"

"Byebye!" Lithuania smiled and waved back.

"Thank goodness that's over with," Japan sighed in relief. "Let's take you guys back to the parking lot,"

They led the group back to the parking lot, where Finland and Sweden were packing up their car and helping the micronations into it.

"Where's France and his group?" Lithuania noticed, looking around the parking lot.

"And where's Canada?" England stated.

"Wasn't The Mammoth also broken by the power outage with a bunch of people still on it?" Japan remembered, and they all looked at each other in alarm.

#########

"It's starting to get too hot in here," Monaco attempted to fan herself, but her efforts were in vain.

"I sure hope those firefighters get here soon," Theresa pouted. "It really is too humid in here,"

They were startled by someone loudly knocking on the side of the water slide. "Hello? Is there anyone in here?"

"Yes, we're in here! Our inner-tube is stuck in the dark!" Seychelles yelled back in response, knocking back.

"Okay, we're going to get you guys out of there, just remain calm," Came the response, and a few minutes later, several fire-fighters trudged through the still water and helped them out of the inner-tube.

"How will we get out of here? This is still a roller coaster, and we cannot jump off, and the ground is obscured by these tunnels," Monaco stated.

"The water is currently turned off. We'll just walk you through the rest of the ride. You were nearly at the end," The fire-fighter responded, carefully leading the five through the remainder of the tunnel and into a shallow pool of water into the sunshine.

"It's still raining," The man pouted.

"That was way too much of an adventure! I am not going on that ride ever again!" France declined as they walked down the stairs.

"Rides are not supposed to do that. Today was just a fluke," Monaco reminded him before Canada pulled the trio into a hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy you guys were okay! You didn't get nauseous or anything, right?" He asked in a worried tone.

"We're fine, although it was super humid in there," Seychelles stated before being startled by a loud clap of thunder.

"Let's go back to our car," France suggested, making Seychelles gasp.

"We can't! I gave our backpack to Finland, and he's gone! We can't walk through the park dressed like this!"

"I'm sure they will be understanding in an emergency situation such as this," Monaco reassured her, although the group still ran through the main park, hiding from any park employees.

Once they reached the parking lot, Finland tossed them their backpack from his moving car, as Sweden was already pulling out of the parking lot. Seychelles and Monaco threw on their jackets and handed France his pants, then Monaco slipped on her glasses as they got into France's car.

Canada got into his own, and America and England got into the same car together, America sighing.

"Well? Did everyone enjoy their day at Holiday World?" He asked over speaker phone to all the nations.

"Probably not. Half of them got stuck on rides during this storm, and one of them was puked on," England grumbled.

"Are you kidding?! Today was awesome! Let's do it again sometime!" Taiwan laughed from the backseat of Japan's car. "I could see the entire park from Liberty Launch!"

"That wave pool was amazing!" Sealand stated, pulling Finland's phone away from his ear. "I was the only one who didn't fall down!"

"Oh, Jungle Racers was amazing! And the food was so good! I would definitely go again!" Monaco swooned, squeezing out her braid.

America simply smirked at England, who rolled his eyes as he turned off his phone. "There's your answer,"

"Showoff," England groaned and looked out the window at the park, which slowly grew smaller and smaller before eventually getting swallowed up by the trees surrounding it.


End file.
